Pokemon: Kalos Defenders
by tepigsfire758
Summary: Born in the Sinnoh region, Maria and her mother move to Kalos. Once there she leaves on a journey. Along with a rookie coordinator who is in love with her and a junior Pokemon breeder with a mysterious past. She collects the eight gym badges and fights three evil organizations who threaten the beautiful Kalos region!
1. The beginning of a long journey

**Welcome to chapter 1 of my first trainer story, "Pokemon: Kalos Defenders" this is about three new trainers who all aim to be the best ever! If you read the story be sure to review. Tell me what you liked about it, what improvements I can make and even ideas that might improve my writing skills. Oh and at some point I will ask for an OC or two, I don't own pokemon and all rights go to Nintendo, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First step of a long journey

The world of Pokemon is an amazing place. In this world lives mysterious creatures called Pokemon or pocket monsters as some people occasionally call them. Pokemon coexist with humans some people keep Pokemon as pets, experts research them and a large number of people train these creatures and help them battle other Pokemon. The pure amount of excitement a trainer has when he/she receives a starter Pokemon is indescribable.

But this is a story about a girl and her two best friends who travel around the Kalos region. In fact Kalos is one of the many regions but this one region has become famous for its recent discovery of fairy types. My goodness I forgot about types and explaining the main idea! Each Pokemon has a different type and different moves, moves are attacks that can turn a battle.

Some moves block attacks, others raise defense or attack power and others simply afflict damage. Every move has a type and varies with damage based on what type it hits. For example one move might be Fire and can cause massive damage to a grass type but hardly make a water type flinch. I think you get the main idea now onto the world of pokemon!

In the southern area of the exotic Kalos region, lays a small town that goes by the name of Vaniville. As I said before it is a small town a population of about 10 people, 11 if you count a Rhyhorn located in the front yard of some girl called Milly. Rhyhorn is a ground-rock type and its considered the rhinoceros pokemon. It has a stubby little horn, four legs, gray and rough body covered in hole like openings in its skin. Oh and a noticeable feature is a ridge thing growing on its back.

But let's focus on our topic ok? To the left of Milly's house is another building. Here is where our heroine lives, all the houses are connected in a way. How could you say? It's like mini castles connected to make a wall. Each house has two floors, a living room, a kitchen and two bedrooms one downstairs and another upstairs. The number of houses in Vaniville town is four, low number of buildings for a town? It's even smaller then a village isn't it? But I'm not done, the houses form a wall and due to the even number of them there is a gate that splits between town. Two houses to the right of the gate and two other houses left of the gate. God what am I doing! Let's move on shall we?

**OOO  
**  
Inside the house on the right side of the gate lives a girl and her mother. The mother is in the kitchen chopping a tamato berry like a manic and calling to her daughter "Maria your going to be late! -Sigh- honestly she really takes after her father" the mother walked up stairs and opened the bedroom door.

Inside was a medium sized pink room with a girl snoozing in a bed. The mother walked over to the bed and leaned down to her daughter's ear. A normal mother would gently shake her kid but this mother shut her eyes, took a deep breath and shouted "FIRE!" "AUGH!" the girl leaped out of her bed and fell face first on the hard wooden flooring.

The mom chuckled while the daughter stared at her with the death stare. "Mother that was childish and stupid" the mom walked over to her daughters drawers and pulled out some clothes "Look at you all grown up! Next thing you know you'll be criticizing my cooking" said the mother. "I would criticize your cooking but I already lost my first chance" the mother placed the clothes on her daughter's night stand and asked "When was you first chance?"

The daughter grinned smugly and replied "When I grew my first tooth, but I wasn't old enough to talk yet". The girl's mother arched an eyebrow and asked "Oh then would you rather starve?" "Maybe…" the mom threw a comb at her daughter who caught it. "I'm just kidding mom" the mother sighed and said with a saddish face "Your too much like you father Maria. You don't even have my brown hair you're all blonde!"

"Mom I know you're really blonde too daddy might have been blonde but you can't really blame him entirely" replied Maria. She sat up from the floor and leaned against the wall "So where am I going? You're getting my clothes ready so… mom we aren't moving back to Sinnoh are we?" Maria looked ready to cry.

Her mother walked over to her and hugged her tightly "Oh baby don't say that! Not after what happened to your dad there" she let her daughter go and headed downstairs. But before he left the room she yelled "Professor Sycamore said you and you friends could have a Pokemon and a Pokedex. He gave the package to that nice Calem fellow he is waiting for you and your friends at Aquacorde town"

Maria then fully woke up. The girl ran into her bathroom, took a shower, changed her clothes and quickly brushed her hair. She stopped by the bathroom mirror and thought she saw her mother in it. Maria's mom had hazel eyes but her father dad had blue shiny ones. She originally had light blonde hair but eventually dyed her hair brown so she could feel like a new person. And also because she was starting to get gray hairs. Maria's father looked like his daughter and shared similar traits they both even had honey blondish hair.

Yet Maria would always think she was similar to her mommy besides their noses and eyelashes. After staring at her bathroom mirror for at least two minutes Maria felt two little paws rub her leg.

She looked down and saw a baby panda like Pokemon or Pancham as he was called. With a head covered in whitish-yellow fur and the black bottom part of his body going down from his neck to his feet, well besides those adorable black ears. Maria bent to down to Pancham and then proceeded to pick him up like a baby who just learned to walk.

Maria rubbed her cheek against Pancham's but was stopped when he started talking. When Pokemon talk they just roar, growl or say their name. "Cham-pan pan cham" the little pokemon said and then pointed to Maria's alarm clock which said said 8:04 AM.

Maria's eyes grew and she dropped Pancham on the bathroom floor, Maria grabbed her pink tote and put on a jacket. She was wearing winter boots, a pink hooded jacket and matching jeans. "Ok I better get going" she said to herself. On the way down the stairs she tripped but just as she was about to fall she stopped.

Pancham whom she dropped on the floor had gotten ready for Maria to trip. To which she does every day, apparently Pancham had guessed she would do this again. The panda Pokemon grabbed her legs before she had fallen and her head was just ready to be the first thing to go sliding down the stairs. "Thanks Pancham" the clumsy girl said "Pan pan" the pokemon replied and let Maria stand up. He then walked over to Maria's bed and lied down on it preparing for a nap "Honestly Pancham, really?"

The pokemon had shut its eyes and waved goodbye to Maria. "You're lucky I won't be back for a while lazy you lazy Pokemon" Pancham turned to face the wall which was a sign for Maria to leave.

**OOO**

Maria darted out of her house and headed towards Aquacorde town through the town gate. The road to the next town is called "The Aquacorde Pathway" which is only a very short walk to the next town. Seriously it's like a five second walk but yet people still call them different towns. After a short walk Maria had reached Aquacorde town, the town's biggest attraction is the clean river that runs under a stone bridge.

If someone enters the town from Route 1 he/she will arrive at a lunch area. If the person keeps walking they will walk down some brick stairs that lead to a lower area or town square. All the buildings are built on the lower area of the town. But something that make this town stand out has to be the Pokemon training academy which is only a short walk away from the bridge.

She had only taken a few steps when someone shouted "MARIA OVER HERE" she noticed Calem her neighbor sitting at a table with her friends and her other neighbor Milly, whom she never actually talked to.

Maria sat down next to Inferno her best friend; he had red spikey hair, fiery eyes and skin that Is slightly more tan then Maria's. He was also wearing winter boots and a black and red striped jacket and with matching jeans.

In front of Maria was her neighbor Calem. With longish black hair that stopped at his cheeks, dark blue eyes and skin that was about the same as Maria's skin. He had a red outdoor a blue turtle neck jacket with a white strip down the middle and on his right arm and left arm and matching blue jeans. To Calem's left sat Nova.

Nova was Inferno's adopted brother. He looked as if he was about one year older than all of our heroes but believe it or not he was the youngest there. The boy had silky forest green hair that stopped at his neck. He also had green eyes to match his hair and in fact he was the palest there. He was wearing a green hoodie and black sweatpants with some winter boots.

Finally to Calem's right was Maria's other neighbor Milly. She had the same type of skin Maria had, however the similarities stop there. Milly had Blonde hair like Maria but hers was a more yellowish blonde instead of Maria's honey-blonde. Also her hair was styled differently by being wrapped up in a bun. She was wearing a white cloth on her forehead, had a large white t-shirt, black sweat pants and tap shoes.

"Looks like Professor Sycamore called u all here" Inferno remarked. Maria noticed Milly staring off into space "Hi I'm your neighbor" Maria stuck a hand out but Milly just looked at her with a in-between smile and frown face.

Maria nervously smiled and pulled her hand back. Calem then slapped Milly's back as a close friend would do and said "She just doesn't like meeting new people, don't worry about it neighbor" Milly then replied "Calem I have been her neighbor for years. I have never talked to her, that's it"

Calem shrugged and then picked up a package with a note stuck to it. He placed the package on the table, ripped off the note and began to read it "Dear Calem, I have chosen to give you and your friends a starter Pokemon and a Pokedex. There are five pokemon in here let the others decide who goes first. And remember there is no way of telling what lies in each Pokeball so choose carefully, Signed Augustine Sycamore"

"Let's let Maria go first. After all ladies first" said Inferno. "What about me? I'm a girl too idoit." asked Milly who was angry the fact Inferno had forgotten she was sitting there. "Well umm it's because …." Milly was still frowning at him so he finished "There is no right answer to that is there?"

Milly shook her head and then said "Maria is it ok if I go first?" "Sure go right ahead" Milly stood up and ripped the package open like a manic. Inside were five Pokeballs and five Pokedexs each one shiny and brand new, Milly picked up a Pokedex and stuck it in her pocket. After that she picked up a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

The ball opened and a blue light came out and after that a Pokemon materialized. "Fro!" said a small blue frog pokemon. The pokemon was light blue for its entire body but it also had white fluff on its back and its hands were also white as if he was wearing gloves and his eyes were big and yellow.

Once the Pokemon had noticed Milly he jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek. Maria then reached into the package and pulled out a Pokedex. She opened it, aimed it at Milly's starter and the Pokedex's voice then said "Froakie the bubble frog Pokemon, it protects its skin by covering its body in delicate foam like bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky personality, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. Froakie is also a water type"

Next Maria reached into the package and pulled out a Pokedex and Pokeball. She pressed the button on the ball and threw it into the air "Come on out!" yelled Maria. The ball opened and a bipedal hedgehog like Pokemon suddenly materialized. "Ches?" it asked the creature as if it had just woken up. The biped Pokemon had skin on its back that looked as if it was wearing a green hoodie. However the front of his body was colored a light brown, with dark brown arms and a green tail with a red tip at the end of it. However cute or not it had sharp claw like feet and the quills on its head are sharper then they looked.

She turned on her new Pokedex and scanned her Pokemon, "Chespin, the spiny nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Chespin is a grass type"

Since it was her first day with a Pokemon Maria turned towards Milly with excitement in her eyes. "Want to battle neighbor?" Milly looked at her Froakie who nodded at her. Milly shrugged then replied "Fine my Fomua versus your Chespin" "Fomua?" asked Maria. Milly gave her neighbor a look as if she was talking to a simpleton "I nicknamed my Froakie, Fomua. You twit"

For some reason Milly hated people. No I'm serious! She hates people; she can be annoyed, angry and even disgusted at them. And for some odd reason Milly can only stand Calem. Maria then frowned at Milly and crossed her arms and asked once more "Can we just battle already?" "Fine" Milly sighed.

**Maria vs. Milly:** **1 on 1 single battle**

The two girls stood about five meters away from each other with their starter Pokemon right in front of them. Nova then stood between them and shouted "BEGIN!" he scurried away back at the table with the other guys getting ready to watch the battle. Milly then said "I'll attack first ok?" Maria then nodded.

"Fomua use Quick Attack!" Fomua ran towards Chespin with white streaks behind the amphibian Pokemon.

"Chespin dodge it!" Chespin side stepped as flew past him.

"Quick rebound and hit Chespin with Pound" Fomua quickly turned around and lunged at Chespin. The frog Pokémon's fist turned completely white and he punched Chespin's stomach. Fomua then ran back towards Milly.

"Chespin you ok?" Maria asked. Chespin flexed his little brown arms and exclaimed "CHES!" "That's the sprit! Alright use Vine Whip!" The hedgehog like Pokemon fired two vines from its palms and the two vines flew towards Fomua.

"Dodge those vines" Fomua back tracked and then flipped over the two vines.

"Chespin grab him!" the vines then shot up and wrapped around Fomua preventing the water type from moving. "Now slam him down!" Chespin slammed Fomua onto the concrete floor.

"Fomua use Lick!" the Froakie stuck out its tongue and licked the two vines wrapping around him. Chespin Shivered and the two vines retracted back into his palms.

"Now finish this with Quick Attack" Fomua then ran towards Chespin with streaks behind him, he lunged into the air and neared towards the grass type.

_End of chapter_

* * *

**Well did you like that? There is might be a few errors with grammar and spelling but I think those would be the only problem. Props to StarryNight173 for giving me the OC Milly. Also for those of you who are reading my Pokemon mystery dungeon stories, please note that this story is not in prefect sync with those other stories. Also feel free to post a OC if you want to but I might not use them for a little while though. Oh and here are the listings of the current Pokemon for each of our heroes and their known moves. Oh and I don't use levels because they seem useless a bit sometimes.**

_Maria:_

_(On team)_

**Chespin – Tackle, Vine Whip, Bite, Rollout,**

**LATER!**


	2. Road to Dewdrop town

**Hello people and this is my second chapter of my trainer story! Today we will find out what happens at the end of Maria and Milly's battle. Also if there is something that makes it harder for you to read this or any chapter please tell me, ok? Now we will find out who wins! BEGIN CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Road to Dewdrop Town

"Now finish this with Quick Attack!" Foamu rushed towards Chespin at a fast speed, so fast that white streaks could be seen behind it. Foamu then leaped into the air and then dived down nearing towards the grass type.

To our pal Milly's eyes she was guaranteed victory. Yet to Maria's eyes the whole battle was being flipped thanks to one command. "Chespin use vine Whip to catch him!" the bipedal Pokemon fired two vines from its dark brown palms and towards Foamu.

"Quick avoid the attack and use Bubble!" Milly screeched. Foamu spun in mid-air and gracefully dodged the super effective move, he then took a deep breath and shot an array of lighting fast shiny bubbles towards Chespin.

The bubbles stuck Chespin and caused a small amount of smoke to gather. Foamu then landed right in front the smoke with a look of victory, "Well looks like your Chespin has lost!" Milly crossed her arms and a look of smugness spread across her face.

The smoke cleared and eventually it showed Chespin standing strong. Milly had a look of shock and Foamu looked as if he was having a panic attack, "Let's wrap this up with Rollout!" yelled Maria.

Chespin curled into a ball and begun to spin in place, after that he lunged towards Foamu and hit the amphibian Pokemon in the stomach. The amount of power Chespin put into that movie was astonishing and thanks to that power it sent Foamu flying all the way into his trainer's arms. Once Milly caught Foamu he had swirls in his eyes as if he was just on a rollercoaster.

Maria walked over to Milly and stuck a hand out, she then said "That was fun Milly" while Maria had a smile on her face, Milly was angry and annoyed. Milly begun to walk away towards the town bridge but before she could go down the stairs she turned around and said "You got lucky this time. But you now have yourself a dangerous rival." Milly sprinted down the stairs heading towards the bridge with a fainted Froakie in her arms.

**OOO**

Maria walked back to the table and sat back down next to Inferno. Nova smiled and said "That was pretty good for your first battle. But now it's my turn to get a partner." Nova reached over into the package and pulled out a Pokedex along with a Pokeball. He grinned and threw the Pokeball into the air, the ball opened up and soon after the throw another Froakie materialized.

This one had the same features as Milly's Froakie. But Nova's was slightly smaller and this one's skin was a little more light blue, Nova pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his Froakie. The Pokedex then said "This Froakie is a female. Female Froakie are much faster than the males"

Nova's Froakie smiled at the Pokedex's comment and rubbed her head against Nova's leg. "Fro!" she said, Nova pulled out his Pokeball and said "Froakie return."

A red beam fired from the white button on the Pokeball and hit Froakie. She was transported into the Pokeball thanks to the beam. Nova looked over to his brother and asked "Why don't you go now?"

Inferno stood up and reached into the package and pulled out his Pokedex plus his Pokeball. He threw it into the air and exclaimed "Come on out!" the ball opened up and a fox like Pokemon materialized. Its fur was mainly a light yellow except for the red tip on its tail, it also had red fluff coming out of its big yellow ears. It also had some sort of white mustache on her face and big red eyes.

Inferno took out his Pokedex and scanned his partner. "Fennekin the fox Pokemon, Eating a twig fills it with energy and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. Fennekin is a Fire type."

He then bent down and studied his partner's face. He then picked up Fennekin and hugged her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Inferno and I hope we have a fun journey." Inferno pulled out his Pokeball and zapped Fennekin back in.

Inferno walked over to Maria and grabbed her hand, "Come on lets go." Once seeing this Calem stood up and asked "Where are you two going?"

Maria turned to her neighbor and answered "I promised Inferno we could go on a journey together once we got our Pokemon"

Calem then nervously smiled and asked "How about you go with me instead neighbor?"

Once hearing this comment Inferno turned around and said "She said he would come with me."

The two boys stared at each other with looks of anger. This is probably because they both have a crush on Maria. A fact that she was completely oblivious to, yet everyone else knew. Nova then stood up and walked next to his brother, "Why don't the three of us go on a journey? And Calem go get your Pokemon"

Nova pulled Maria and Inferno away from the table and stopped once he dragged them over towards the bridge. He let go of them and said "Luckily a fight didn't break out."

Maria noticed that Nova was carrying two backpacks one that was a traveling backpack and another one that was a satchel that matched Inferno's red hair. Nova handed Inferno the satchel and they both put their Pokedexs and Pokeballs into their bags.

Inferno smiled at his brother and said "Ok bro thanks for helping us ditch Calem. You can go now."

Nova then replied "But I want to come along with you guys."

Maria smiled and said cheerfully "Come along with us Nova. It'll be fun!" Maria walked ahead and then yelled back "Come on you two we don't have all day!"

With Maria ahead of them, the two brothers started to sprint after her. Nova whispered to his brother "I know you wanted you be alone with her. But come on you wouldn't last a day without my food"

Inferno chuckled and replied "Ok bro, just don't ruin my chances with her"

**OOO**

After leaving town the tri soon realized they were starving. They stopped by the river that ran into town and Nova had pulled out a portable table he brought along. He started to chop some food and his two friends stared at him working with hunger in their eyes. Once Nova saw them looking at him he said "Guys can't you find something to do besides creepily staring at me?"

Inferno lazily lied down on the ground. While Maria lied down next to the river, Inferno noticed her back from where he was. He whispered to himself and said "She's so pretty." He loved everything about that girl. He liked it when her hair flowed in the breeze and when she smiled at something. And when he keeps looking at her he can forget almost everything that is going on.

However his train of thought was interrupted when something landed on his face and he started freaking out. He shot up and started flailing his arms around like a family of fire ants had crawled up his pants.

But instead a tiny bird Pokemon had flown onto his face but seriously wouldn't you spaz out if a Pokemon landed on your face?

Well anyway, Inferno finally stopped running around once the bird Pokemon flew off his face and landed on Nova's head. Maria jogged over to Nova and noticed the Pokemon atop his head. She took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Fletchling the red robin Pokemon, despite the beauty of its soft voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory. Fletchling is a flying type"

Fletchling was a small bird Pokemon. It's lower body was covered in blue feathers, while its face and head was red with the exception of the yellow mark behind each eye. It also had a black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. Not to mention the little black bird feet it has.

Once hearing the Pokedexs description Inferno said "That merciless thing would have been good to know earlier."

Nova then gave Inferno the **Dude not now** face. However Fletchling started to dig its feet into Nova's head, his eye started to twitch and he then began running around just like Inferno did earlier. "GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR! WHY DOES SOMETHING SO SMALL HAVE SUCH SHARP FEET!"

Maria and Inferno watched as Nova ran around like a child with his pants on fire. "HOLY SHIT I CAN FEEL THE BLOOD DRIPPING OUT!"

Inferno gave Maria a nod which was a signal for her to help out his adopted brother. Maria pulled out Chespin's Pokeball and threw it "Chespin, stand by for battle!"

The red and white ball opened and the grass type materialized. Once Chespin came out he noticed the green haired boy running around like a spaz. He looked at Maria with a look of confusion; she shrugged and said "Kind of a long story, just use Bite on Fletchling."

Chespin leaped at Nova's head with his teeth glowing white. Just as Chespin was about to sink his teeth on the red robin Pokemon he jumped off of Nova's head and started to walk away. And thanks to that little jump Chespin latched onto Nova's head.

Nova stopped running and just stood there with a blank expression. "…THE -bleep- NOW IT'S WORSE! MARIA GET YOUR –bleep- CHESPIN OFF OF ME!" Nova then began his run again and would have gone for years if he didn't run face first into a tree.

Fletchling watched the whole thing and started to laugh. The bird Pokemon then flew up to Maria; it gave her a smile and chirped "Fletch!"

Maria then took out another Pokeball but this one was empty. She then showed it to Fletchling and asked "Want to come along?" Fletchling nodded and then flew up. Maria jumped into the air and threw the Pokeball. The ball soared until it bounced off of Fletchling. It then opened and Fletchling was covered in a red light and then was zapped inside.

The ball fell and Maria caught it. Soon after it began to shake

1….

2…..

3… ding!

The ball made the ding sound and that means Maria caught Fletchling. She glanced at the ball and took and deep breath, she then held the ball into the air and exclaimed "I caught a Fletchling!"

Chespin then came off of Nova's head and yelled out "Ches, Chespin!" as if he was cheering.

**OOO**

A couple hours later our heroes had finished their lunch and were all relaxing. Maria, Inferno and Nova had all brought out their Pokemon so they could all eat and now everyone was lying on the grass with full tummies.

Nova got up and asked everyone "You guys want dessert? I made Pokepuffs." Nova walked over to his portable table and walked back to the others carrying a plate with a serving dome over it. He was just about to open it but he said "And I present you my dessert Pokepuffs!"

He removed the dome and he noticed instantly that there was nothing in there. Nova would only be annoyed but Maria burst into flames. She stood up and fire could be seen inside of her eyes, she gripped Nova's neck and asked evilly "WHO ATE MY FOOD!?"

Suddenly a munching sound could be heard. Maria returned to normal and dropped Nova, she glanced at the table and noticed a green caterpillar like Pokemon eating one of the Pokepuffs. It was decently sized and had green skin, there were yellow circles going down it sides and it had a bright red antenna like horn on its head. The bug Pokemon laughed at Maria and spat a silky white fluid that suck to Maria's mouth.

She was about to attack the Pokemon but was stopped by Inferno who grabbed her arm. "Let me handle this" he took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon "Caterpie the worm Pokemon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. Caterpie is a bug type"

Inferno signaled for his Fennekin to walk over to him. The fox Pokemon barked at Caterpie who just giggled at Fennekin, obviously angry Fennekin's tail stood up ready to fight.

**Inferno vs. Caterpie**

Caterpie moved off the table and stood a meter away from Fennekin.

"Alright Fennekin lets kill him for Maria! Use Ember!" The fox Pokemon took a quick breath and fired a blanket of red sparks at Caterpie.

The attack neared towards the bug type Pokemon but Caterpie fired more white fluid like he did with Maria. But this time it was an entire string and it stuck onto a tree branch not far away from him. He flew towards the tree as if the fluid was a grapple hook; he swung off the branch and flew towards Fennekin.

"Quick use Pysbeam!" a rainbow colored beam of energy flew out of Fennekin's eyes and hit Caterpie.

"CATER!" the bug Pokemon yelled. It looked as if he was being zapped, and oddly enough he fell thanks to one little attack. Inferno took out an empty Pokeball and threw it at Caterpie. He was zapped in and the ball began to shake.

1…..

2….

3….. pop! The Pokeball opened and Caterpie looked extremely angry. He shot another string of white fluid and this time it wrapped around Fennekin's tail, he moved his head in an upward motion and thanks to the attached string Fennekin was thrown into the air.

"FENNEKIN!" She yelled. Inferno dived and caught Fennekin before she could land on the ground. Inferno petted the Fire type and asked her "Can you still fight?"

The fire fox nodded and ran towards Caterpie, Inferno smirked and ordered "Use Scratch!"

One of Fennekin's paws grew white claws and she used them to scratch Caterpie over and over. She finally gave one last scratch and the bug type was sent back. Inferno took out another empty Pokeball and threw it at the bug type.

It hit Caterpie once more and he was zapped in, the ball began to rock back and forth once more.

1…..

2…..

3….. ding! The ball stopped rocking and Inferno then picked it up, and just like his crush he held the ball up into the air and yelled out. "I caught a Caterpie!"

**OOO**

After the gang had camped out in the wild they awoke to a nice refreshing sunlight. Maria put on a pair of denim jeans along with a blue buttoned top.

Inferno switched to a plain red tee-shirt and black sweat pants. Finally Nova had put on green tee shirt and like Maria denim jeans.

The three packed up their things and formed a circle, Maria asked excitedly "So where to?"

Nova pulled out his Pokedex and checked an app that shows a map of the Kalos region. He stared at it with a blank face that annoyed Maria and Inferno, after his blank stare going on for five minutes he said. "We should head to Dew Drop Town, there is a contest going on in a couple of days that Inferno can enter. Then we can keep going north and eventually land at Santalune city, where Maria can challenge the gym leader."

Maria and Inferno shared a glance and they both nodded, the three headed down a dirt road. Now their adventure really begins! A new trainer, a novice coordinator and a junior Pokemon breeder walk down the path. Unaware they are the new defenders of the Kalos region.

_End of chapter 2_

* * *

**Done and DONE! Did you like the chapter? Oh and I have a few questions, feel free to answer them in your reviews.**

**1: Do you like Nova?  
2: Are you excited for Inferno's contest debut?  
3: Who do you like more, Maria's Fletchling or Inferno's Caterpie?  
4: Cotton candy or real cotton, which tastes better?**

**Oh and here are the Pokemon listings. Quick note, since I don't use levels Pokemon don't have a certain time where they learn moves also it may take longer for one Pokemon to evolve than another. Also moves that can be taught by TM or tutoring can be learned naturally **

_Maria:  
_(On team)  
**Chespin: **Tackle, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite (Male)  
**Fletchling: **Peck, Quick Attack, Flame charge,(Male)

_Inferno: _  
(On team)  
**Fennekin: **Scratch, Ember, Pysbeam, Howl, (Female)  
**Caterpie: **Tackle, String Shot, (Male)

_Nova:  
_(On team)  
**Froakie: **Pound, Bubble, Quick attack,(Female)


	3. Caterpie the worlds greatest acrobat!

**Welcome to chapter 3! Now this chapter is a Pokemon contest chapter. The reasons for these chapters are because…. Well I just always wanted to have a coordinator travel alongside a trainer and a breeder. Just think of Maria, Inferno and Nova similar to Ash, Dawn and Brock but with changes. Also not that good with writing dialogue so please ignore it if it gets boring. ANYWAY! Just read on.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Caterpie the world's greatest acrobat!

Last time our heroes had added two more additions to their team. Inferno our red haired newbie coordinator had caught a Caterpie and Maria our energetic heroin had obtained a Feltchling,

Right now those two, along with Inferno's brother Nova. Are all headed to Dewdrop Town so Inferno can compete in the contest being held there.

The trio had kept walking along a dirt path that headed north. With Maria keeping a fast pace in front so she wouldn't fall behind, Inferno constantly staring at her due to his giant crush on her and Nova looking at his Pokedex map the entire time so no one would get lost.

After keeping this up for about a half-hour the gang had finally gain sight of the town. Dewdrop town was about twice the size of Aquacorde and actually had a Pokemon center.

A Pokemon center is a building that can be distinguished by a red roof on top of it. Inside every Pokemon center is a nurse called Joy who heals everyone's Pokemon, a pink normal type that helps Nurse joy, a teleportation machine used to transfer Pokemon from a lab to a trainer. Also every center has a cafeteria and rooms where traveling trainers can rest up at.

Maria wasn't even the one competing yet she was the most eager to get there. They walked into town and Maria dashed over to the center, or as I call it the building with the red roof. The automatic doors slid open as Maria got close to them, she ran up to the counter. There a lady with crazy pink hair at the counter dressed in a blouse and wearing a nursing hat.

"Welcome to the center" She said cheerfully.

Maria took Chespin and Fletchling's Pokeballs and handed them to her. "Can you check on these two?" Maria asked.

"Certainly" Suddenly a pink blob like Pokemon wearing a nurse hat walked in, it had stubby arms, little legs and some sort of pink tuff on its forehead. It even had long ears and the biggest eyes you'd ever seen.

"Wiggly" it said. Nurse Joy handed the Pokeballs to the pink Pokemon and it walked away.

Maria took out her Pokedex and scanned the pink Pokemon before it could walk through the door. "Wigglytuff the balloon Pokemon and the evolved form of Jigglypuff, Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air; Wigglytuff is a normal/fairy type."

Right after Wigglytuff walked away, Inferno and Nova ran into the center exhausted. Inferno's usual tan face was red to the touch and Nova looked as if he had shoved hot sand into his mouth, Maria looked at the two brothers with an annoyed look.

"Why did you run ahead?" Nova asked.

"I'm hungry." Maria answered. Inferno and Nova both sighed and fell on the floor, soon after Caterpie came out of his Pokeball.

The caterpillar shot a silky fluid that stuck on Inferno and Nova's faces. The spike haired boy looked up at Maria with crossed arms and yet even though she was slightly angry at him. He blushed at her like a love-struck nincompoop.

**OOO Later that same day.**

After the trio had their Pokemon healed they all stepped outside to the center's battlefield and our coordinator had started doing some training with Caterpie. "Alright use String Shot!" Inferno threw two blue discs into the air.

His original plan was to have Caterpie latch onto one and then latch onto the other one like how an acrobat grabs one of those rope things. But Caterpie aimed towards a tree and shot his fluid at it, thanks to the strings strong force the caterpillar Pokemon flew over to the tree and lied down on one of the branches.

Inferno ran over to his bug type and tried to convince him to work. "Come on Caterpie the contest is the day after tomorrow. We don't have a lot of time work with me!" he pleaded.

Caterpie had then shut its eyes in an attempt to trick his trainer into thinking he was sleeping. With a annoyed face inferno grabbed onto the tree and started to climb it.

He grabbed ahold of the branch his disobedient Pokemon was on and jumped onto it.

Maria and Nova jogged over to the tree and Maria warned "Be careful Inferno."

Inferno shyly blushed because he was surprised Maria cared for his safety, although he realized he was overreacting and just went back to the task at hand.

Inferno took a deep breath and tried to reason with his Pokemon. "Caterpie come on it's our first contest." He pleaded with his eyes in a puppy dog kind of way. Caterpie sighed and nodded.

He gripped ahold of his Pokemon and lowered his leg. "Dude you better be careful!" Maria warned again.

Inferno blushed once more and due to his blushing and lack of focaus he ignored the fact that he was climbing down the tree and lost balance. After a quick fall he landed on his back and as if the universe hated him, he suffered much more pain then Caterpie. Heck the bug type didn't even get hurt.

He had broken his by landing on Inferno's chest.

Maria offered Inferno a hand to help him back up and he didn't hesitate at all. The second he helped her up his heat skipped a beat and he starred at her for about five minutes, "Dude you ok?" she asked.

Inferno nervously answered "Oh umm yeah I'm fine." He said with a smile that turned his tan face into the color of a ripe tomato.

Maria then replied as if she didn't notice him blushing "Oh good thought you were hurt there."

I know I mentioned this before but Maria is oblivious to any romance that involves her. After Maria had already replied, Nova started to laugh at what he was seeing.

Our female hero or heroine as the old people call it, looked at Nova with a freaked out look. "What is wrong with you?" they asked in unison.

"Oh come on don't you see Inferno likes you?" our silky haired breeder asked her.

"Of course he likes me. I'M AWESOME!" she yelled.

Nova sweat dropped and said it once more "I mean he wants to date you!"

"He's going to feed me a date?"

Nova pulled on his hair as if to hurt himself and he yelled out this time "INFERNO LOVES YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Maria started to laugh.

Nova looked at her with sheer terror and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Maria stopped her insane cackling and said "He doesn't love me. You are probably just jealous that he got to hold my hand."

The 12 year old blinked at Maria and replied. "Jealous!? You couldn't get more jealous then my brother!"

A smug look spread across Maria's face and she crossed her arms. "He isn't the jealous type Nova."

Inferno on the other hand blushed a bit even more; it's true he is the jealous type. In fact the only thing he could hate more than Maria holding someone else's hand is Calem himself.

Already tired of Nova accusing him of loving Maria, Inferno walked between the two bickering teenagers "Maria I don't like-like you. And Nova accusing me of loving Maria is childish and makes you sound like a smart alack." He crossed his arms and frowned at his brother.

Surprised at his response Maria said "Wow that was so cool Inferno." she said in an impressed voice.

Inferno started to blush again and forgot about his Caterpie. The bug type fired another String Shot at his trainer and the attack wrapped around his legs. He lost balance and fell face forward onto the ground.

Maria giggled at this and said "Nice Caterpie!" Nova face palmed and sighed so loud you could hear it with sound proof headphones on.

**OOO** **Two Days Later**

After two long string filled days had passed. Our heroes had gone to the contest hall or in other words a giant usually dome shaped building. Built with spectator seats, a battlefield where coordinators show off and battle, a judge booth, a giant monitor and finally a backstage where coordinators prepare back stage.

"WELCOME TO THE DEWDROP CONTEST!" announced the announcer. She pointed over to the judge booth and named the people there "First we have the chairmen of the Pokemon fan club. Mr. Contesta" An old man wearing a red tux waved his hand.

"Next we have a former coordinator and our esteemed judge! Mr. Sukizo"

A younger and shorter man in a gray suit waved his hand and said "I hope this will be a remarkable contest!"

"Finally we Dewdrop Town's own Nurse Joy." The announcer pointed to the same lady from two days ago.

"Hi I hope our coordinators and their Pokemon show off their bond." She said cheerfully and with a smile.

Finally the announcer bowed "And I'm Vivian." She said, she was wearing a pink dress and had short brown hair. "NOW THE CONTEST CAN BEGIN!"

The crowd roared and in the spectators Maria and Nova sat there waiting for their red haired friend. Maria starred out to the battlefield and was nervously breathing; Nova noticed this behavior and asked "You nervous about Inferno being in front of all these people?"

Maria nodded her head and replied "How could he stand all these people looking at him?"

Nova smiled at Maria and answered "Don't worry he has Fennekin and Caterpie with him. Besides he has us cheering him on and there is no way he would dare mess up with 200 people looking at him."

The blonde girl nodded and sighed; she then changed her attitude and looked cheerful again. "Ok then let's do our best to support him!" the two high-fived and waited for their friend to show up.

**OOO Meanwhile**

Inferno was in the backstage area getting ready, he had everything he needed. Oh and before we let our friend do his thing let me give you the basic idea about contests since as I a disembodied narrator know much about these things.

In a contest a coordinator uses his Pokemon to show off their bond and trust. First in the appeal round a coordinator must send out a set number of Pokemon, after they are thrown into the stage they must use their moves or movement to create something appealing. For example a Pokemon might use Ice Beam to create a statue of its self and then strike a pose with its coordinator.

The judges decide how the performance looked and after going through all their choices the judges choose a specific number of people to go onto the next round, the next round or the battle round. Two coordinators face off on the field trying to defeat one another this is different from a normal battle because while you still try to do damage you must also make your Pokemon look more appealing. After the last one is standing they receive a ribbon,

If you really need a better explanation let me sum it up. First you preform, after that you battle and the last coordinator standing gets the ribbon and becomes closer to the grand festival. Which is like a Pokemon league for coordinators.

Inferno prepared for the contest by wearing a tux. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he was missing his cuff-links, "Uh-oh." He said nervously. The red haired teen got down on the ground looking like a Zigzagon searching for food.

"You realize the floor is dirty dude." Said a voice he looked up and a fair-skinned, short orange haired girl wearing a stylized lavender suit was looking down at him.

Inferno stood up and blushed "Sorry I lost my cuff-links and I don't want to go out there without them." He answered, the girl laughed and then said "You sound like my friend. She also got nervous while preparing for her first contest."

He crossed his arms and asked the girl "How do you know it's my first contest?"

The girl walked over to Inferno's desk and went through a pile of papers on there. She then pulled out two shiny cuff-links "How did you?"

"Always look in the last place you had them." The girl answered. She tossed the cuff-links at Inferno who caught them and put them on.

"Thanks, I'm Inferno." He stuck out his hand.

The girl shook his hand and said "And I'm Zoey."

Outside Vivian announced "Ok and now for our first coordinator, Inferno!"

Zoey gave Inferno a nod and he ran towards the stage.

**OOO Several seconds later**

The crowd starred at Inferno and he took a quick deep breath. "_Ok,I hope you listen to me this time._" he thought to himself.

Inferno clutched the Pokeball in his hand and threw it into the air and exclaimed. "Caterpie take the stage!"

The red and white ball opened and the bug type materialized in mid-air. "Caterpie!" it squeaked.

With everyone watching him Inferno threw two discs out into the air and commanded "Use String Shot!" Caterpie shot a silky white string that stuck to one of the discs. Suddenly Caterpie was pulled closer to the disc and was spinning around with the silk stuck to one of the Frisbee. Inferno's strategy was to make Caterpie look like an acrobat. "Now onto the other one!" Caterpie released the string and shot another one that stuck to the other disc.

He then swung around it several times and then Inferno ordered "Now up in the air!"

Caterpie released the Sting Shot and launched at least a hundred feet in the air. With his Pokemon up in the air he ran forward and caught the two falling discs, and then Caterpie fall right onto Inferno's head. The two posed and Inferno yelled out "TADA!"

The crowd roared then Inferno and Caterpie bowed. The two then ran back into the backstage area with smiles on their faces, once there Caterpie leaped off of his trainer's fire like hair and took a nap on the floor.

His trainer grabbed the small worm Pokemon and hugged him. "Thanks Caterpie!"

He rubbed the antenna on the bug type's head which caused him to squeak "Caterpie!"

Inferno pulled out his Pokeball and zapped his Pokemon back in. He glanced over to one of the monitors over head in the backstage area and noticed that Zoey had just run out onto stage.

**OOO One scene change later**

She threw a Pokeball up high and then an odd Pokemon appeared. "Leaf!" it screeched, the Pokemon was the size of a dog but was covered in green sprouts all over its body. With a tan body and dark brown paws that look as if it didn't tan correctly. But what was the strangest thing about it was the fact its ears were two giant leafs and not to mention its tail. And it also had a curly, long green growth on its forehead.

Inferno pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the strange Pokemon. "Leafeon the verdant Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee, Leafeon are peaceful Pokemon meaning it hates to fight. But when it is threatened it will not hesitate to strike; Leafeon is a grass type." His Pokedex said.

Zoey pointed up to the air and said "Multiple Energy Balls!" A ball composed of green energy materialized from Leafeon's mouth and the grass type shot the attack into the air. Then another Energy Ball materialized and she shot that one up to. The Pokemon repeated this two more times until four balls of energy levitated in a circle high above the ground.

Then Zoey ordered "Jump up and after the jump use Leaf Blade to slice them up!" Leafeon sprung up like a Pogo stick. Right then her tail shined a forest green color. A sight to which caused the crowd to go silent.

"LEAF!" it screeched. It spun around with its tail not even touching the Energy Balls and soon the grass type fell back to the floor. The entire crowd went silent and Zoey along with her Pokemon stood frozen. She walked to her Leafeon's side and they stood there.

This went on for like three more seconds until Zoey snapped her fingers. A giant explosion filled with green dust was sent all around the stage. Coughs could be heard and the judges practically leaned out of their seats wondering what happened. And in the middle of the filed was not what you had expected; right there stood Zoey and around her was a group of six Leafeon, all of them looking towards the crowd. "Now Magical Leaf to finish this performance!"

All six Leafeons prepared to spin around by placing their front set of paws forward and lifting their small bodies' off the floor. Suddenly their leaf like tails glowed into a green color so bright it could make a person blind if you stood close enough. Multi-colored leafs fired out of their tails and defied gravity by floating up soon after being fired. The magical Leaf surged into one ball that levitated above the ground and soon exploded creating a spring like scene.

Leafs floated all around the stage and before you noticed it Zoey stood next to only one Leafeon. The two bowed and just stood there, an uncomfortable silence filled the stage. However like all things this silence broke into a storm of people cheering. The judges clapped as well and Vivian commented on this whole performance. "What a show! But what else would you expect from a top coordinator?"

Inferno's eyes widened and he whispered to himself and said "Top coordinator... oh my Arceus."

Maria and Nova had sprinted into the dressing room. And Nova had hugged his older brother. "Nice job out there bro!"

Inferno threw him off and said "Don't do that. People will get the wrong idea."

Maria then hugged Inferno but he didn't say anything. He just blushed turning his face the same color as his hair. Maria let Inferno go and then said "You might have been good but that Zoey girl was better."

"Harsh…." He replied.

Nova then crossed his arms and also said. "She was pretty good. But who knew she was a top coordinator?"

A voice interrupted our heroes conversation "What are you guys my fan club?"

Zoey stood there with a smirk. Inferno then asked "Who knew you were actually some sort of expert coordinator?"

"If I told you the chances are that you would have chickened out of the contest and then I would've claimed an easy win." She replied and sighed.

"You sound as if I would have made a difference." Inferno said

"Well I have to admit your Caterpie is pretty slick. And you looked pretty cool out there dude." Zoey sat down on the closest bench and sighed again. She looked sad and then said, "Ever since I won the Grand Festival two years ago….. I haven't had much fun in any contests anymore. I feel my appeals got longer and less energetic. Also I haven't seen my rival Dawn ever since I first won the title of Top Coordinator."

"Why haven't you seen her lately?" Nova asked.

"She went to the Johto region and started competing in the contests there. But right now I think she's in Unova right competing in some Junior Cup thing." Zoey then stood up and looked at Inferno and told him. "Anyway see you in the finals dude."

"What? But Zoey I'm not good enough to make it that far!" he yelled.

"That's exactly what Dawn said when I first met her."

Zoey walked away and Inferno glanced at his two friends. "Guys you think I can make it?" he asked.

Nova shrugged "I don't know if you can make it but first you better see if you made it past this round." He pointed over to one of monitors in the room. On the screen, cards with all of the participating coordinators face on them were shown in the rows. Inferno saw his face on one of the cards and his heart started to race.

"Alright so let's see who will make it to the battle rounds!" Vivian's voice could be heard. "Now we will just input the judge's choices and calculate the crowd's reactions…."

A silence filled the dressing room and some people looked so nervous you thought they had just committed a crime or something. One by one cards flickered off and people in the room began groaning. Finally eight cards remained; they were all split into four different groups. Each group signified a battle for two coordinators.

In the next round there should be a total of two groups. After that the final round will have only one group, and the winner from that group shall be presented with the ribbon.

Inferno starred at the screen and it showed four groups. He ignored the faces he didn't recognized. However he did notice Zoey in the middle of the clutter, finally to the far right he saw...

* * *

**End of the chapter! Bet your wondering why I stopped here? Well this chapter got a bit long. Anyway yes that is Zoey who was Dawn's old rival. Well here are the listings of our hero's Pokemon.**

_**Maria:  
**_**(On team)  
Chespin: Tackle, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite (Male)  
Fletchling: Peck, Quick Attack, Flame charge,(Male)**

_**Inferno: **_**  
(On team)  
Fennekin: Scratch, Ember, Pysbeam, Howl, (Female)  
Caterpie: Tackle, String Shot, (Male)**

_**Nova:  
**_**(On team)  
Froakie: Pound, Bubble, Quick attack, (Female)**

**Yes this is the same list from last chapter, but next chapter a certain change will happen. Also forgive the lack of action in this. Well here are some questions I have.**

**1) Do you like it when Inferno gets embarrassed and starts blushing?**

**2) Should Nova be more like a child or be mature? Remember he is the youngest of our hero's group.**

**3) Which do you like more, French fries or Waffle Fries. And don't you dare choose both!**


	4. An epic Battle?

**Now to continue from where we lef**t** off, our attractive group of heroes were at the Dewdrop contest. And now we will find out the result from the appeal round right now! Now read people! Oh and the ending is a bit out there so sorry in advance.**

* * *

Chapter 4: An epic battle?

Inferno starred at the screen and it showed four groups. He ignored the faces he didn't recognized. However he did notice Zoey in the middle of the clutter, finally to the far right he saw…. His face!

He made it... Actually I really was expecting him to fail. What are the odds? Well I guess I'm working overtime -_-

Inferno's eyes didn't blink one bit and his mouth was open as wide as an Exploud's mouth. (Exploud is a really big mouthed Pokemon; you could drop a bowling ball in there and still have space for more). His friends exchanged a high five and slapped Inferno's back so hard he fell over.

"I'm ok." He said. Inferno got off the floor and rubbed his back like how a person would do when he or she is embarrassed.

"Now all you have to do bro is beat everyone in the battle round…. Granted you don't have to fight Zoey". Said Nova in the most smart-aleck voice he ever used.

Our red haired hero sighed and stared at the board. His thoughts were all over the place, _what if Fennekin is too slow to battle? What if Zoey obliterates me? What if I slip when running on stage?_

Inferno grabbed his head and walked to the nearest corner. He sat down and regretted ever coming on a journey. _What was I thinking?! I can't battle! _He yelled inside his head.

_Why did I even say yes to Calem's invention? _He glanced over to one of the seats in the room and saw Maria. She was brushing her Chespin with her hand, right over the quills on his head. He noticed a smile on Chespin's face. The same smile Maria gives inferno.

_Well there's one reason why I went on a journey. I refuse to let her go on a journey without me; I would follow her to the end of the world if I had too. _His thoughts said passionately.

"_**That's cute master, you like her that much." **_Said a girl like voice inside Inferno's head. He quietly gasped and thought, _who's there?! _

"_**Look to your left." **_He glanced there. His starter Pokemon was looking at him. "Fennekin was that you?" he whispered.

"_**Duh who else would it be?"**_ she said.

"I'm confused. How did you get out of your Pokeball?" Inferno asked her.

Fennekin gasped and said through her mind. "_**I am talking to you through telepathy and that's your first question?"**_

Inferno shrugged and replied "Well you evolve into a Psychic type. So no wonder you can do this."

Her voice replied and this time she said _**"Whatever, Anyway I popped out of your Pokeball because I wanted to. All Pokemon can do that."**_

That seems true enough. His Caterpie constantly comes out of its Pokeball and mess with him. Now he knows his Fennekin can do that too.

"_**So master you ready for our battle?" **_She asked. Inferno rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and replied "I was thinking of giving up actually."

Fennekin wasn't happy about that. "_**What!? Why give up now?"**_

"What if I can't beat Zoey?" he asked her.

"_**So what? Keep trying! If you don't try you won't get stronger, neither will I or senior bug." **_She mind yelled at him.

"Senior Bug?" he asked with a half laugh. Fennekin looked dumbfounded and barked at him.

She replied in her mind and then said _**"if you won't nickname him I will. Besides ever heard the saying, it's ok to make a mistake if you try?"**_

Inferno smiled. He smiled for real. This was the first time he smiled at someone so much it was scary. He then hugged Fennekin and whispered into her ear. "Get ready to fight. We are going to wipe the floor with them, my little Fennekin."

She blushed and licked his face like a puppy. _**"Your awesome master. And I will win for you!"**_

"Alright time to see who will be fighting who!" Vivian screeched. Inferno and his partner ran over to Maria and Nova.

Chespin was still out of his Pokeball and waved to Fennekin, she hoped up to him and sat down. _**"Can you believe how nice our new masters are?"**_ Chespin asked Fennekin through Pokemon talk.

She nodded at the grass type and then asked. _**"Do you think Caterpie has a lot of potential? Or will he be doomed to be weak?"**_

Chespin was about to reply when he heard a yell. The two Pokemon looked over towards the sound and noticed Inferno was the one who yelled. Fennekin mind talked to him again to find out his reason for screeching. _**"Master what is the matter?" **_she inquired.

To make sure she heard him Inferno thought up his reply inside his head. _"I just got matched up with a coordinator _that_ isn't Zoey. Do you mind battling him instead?"_

Fennekin was bent on fighting Zoey to make her master proud. But in order for him to even fight Zoey she must face some unknown coordinator. _**"I don't mind at all. As long as we kick their ass."**_

**OOO**

"FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK NOW GO!"

Inferno stood opposite to a female coordinator. Inferno had a look of determination in his eyes. While the girl looked almost worried, this meant that Inferno had a larger sprit.

Both trainers clutched their Pokeballs and threw them into the air. Both opened at the same time. Fennekin stood in front of her trainer and a bunny like Pokemon materialized in front of the girl.

The bunny was about the size of Chespin and was gray with brown spots all over its body. Our red haired hero wiped out his Pokedex and scanned the bunny. "Bunnelby the digging Pokemon, Digging holes strengthen their ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly. Bunnelby is a normal type."

"Fennekin start out strong and use Ember into the air!" Inferno commanded. She breathed out a blanket of orange-red sparks at the arena's roof. "Now jump up!"

Fennekin sprung up and looked very pretty with all the sparks around her, to add an extra effect she spun around like a bullet that was thrown into the air by hand.

"Quick Bunnelby use Double Team!" the girl said. Other Bunnelbys materialized near him and they all looked alike. The thing with this move is the fact that you face many clones of your opponent and only one of the clones are real.

Oh wait I forgot! On the big screen it showed two pictures, one of Inferno and one of the girl. Bellow each picture was a yellow bar, that bar was like a health bar. Each coordinator tried to lower each other's points by damaging the opponent's Pokemon or by beautifully countering a Pokémon's moves.

Now just pretend the whole battle froze the second Bunnelby used Double team….. Now pretend it started again.

Fennekin kept spinning until Inferno ordered "Pysbeam!"

While spinning our foxy Pokemon (She is a fox so that is actually appropriate calling her that) fired a rainbow beam from her eyes. The attack than turned into a pretty shiny red color, it neared toward one of the Bunnelby and hit it.

And that's all she wrote. An explosion filled the arena and smoked filled the battlefield. Bunnelby was on the floor, swirls were in his eyes and he was covered in smoke.

Fennekin had jus than landed on the ground; she tried to comprehend what happened. But before Inferno or Fennekin could do anything Vivian yelled out. "What are the odds? Inferno had won in 16 seconds! And that means he will move onto the next round.

He starred at his fire type partner and there was confusion in their eyes. Neither one of them could understand the amount of power that was lunched at Bunnelby. And Fennekin felt sacred of herself, she has seen scary stuff before but now she was sacred of herself that is f***** up!

**OOO**

Inferno and Fennekin walked into the dressing room. _**"Tell me master. Did I really do that?"**_ she asked through her mind powers. You could practically hear fear in her voice and Inferno definitely heard it.

Once in the room several people cheered for the two of them. Nova ran towards the two and set a bowl full of Pokemon food in front of Fennekin (Pokemon foods are just pellets).

"You must be hungry after fighting. You can stuff yourself till you get Snorlax fat." Fennekin angrily spat Ember at Nova causing his face to turn from a pale color to a smoke color. "Umm ok I guess as fat as a Snorlax is kind of insulting."

Maria than ran over to the duo, hugged Fennekin and kissed Inferno's cheek. "You two were awesome."

Inferno's heart melted. He blushed all over and stuttered when he tried to talk "Tttthhhank MMariiia."

She interrupted him talking and said "Sorry I wanted to thank you. Hope you're not grossed out."

That girl couldn't be more oblivious to romance. And her previous line was so ironic and cruel I had to pause the story. However if I keep breaking the fourth wall I might get fired so let's keep going.

Suddenly right after that comical kiss, Vivian announced something again "And now time for the next round!"

Inferno looked at the monitor and saw he was up against Zoey. He couldn't believe this, he had just finished fighting. He quickly turned to Maria and Nova and pleaded "Watch Fennekin for me."

He ran right out of the room. His Fennekin quickly asked him through her mind _**"Master don't let senior Bug lose. Give it all you got!"**_

And he will. Zoey won't scare him, he has to fight. But he doesn't realize what is going to happen. What will soon occur on the battlefield.

**OOO**

"Caterpie use String shot to doge it!" Caterpie fired a silky fluid that latched onto the celling. He pulled himself up and avoided the cascade of multi-colored leafs.

Caterpie was fighting Leafeon, and he was losing. With a bad start, Leafeon hit Caterpie several times and he hurt himself when trying to Tackle the grass type.

There was one minute left. Zoey had almost all of her points but lost a few when Caterpie string dodged. But that was it a few points lost.

"Now Leaf Blade!" Leafeon jumped up and slashed the String Caterpie was on. He fell right onto the ground, injured, and hurt his pride the worst.

"Caterrrr." He squeaked. He could barely lift off the ground and Inferno's points were down to 10%. Inferno was in trouble, all he could do was think. _Now what? I don't have any other moves…_

Inferno shut his eyes and yelled out. "Caterpie don't give up! No matter what! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

And that's all she wrote. Caterpie was enveloped by a white glow and began to change, while he was covered in the light his body morphed into a bent like shaped.

Than the light vanished and a new Pokemon stood where Caterpie was. He was like a big green shell with two eyes.

Suddenly Zoey's points went down in fact almost all the way down. There was like only 1% left for her and Inferno took advantage "Use Tackle!"

….. Inferno's new Pokemon just stood there. Standing so still like it was a rock. Then his points went down for his Pokemon not obeying and he lost.

"What an odd battle. But besides that, Zoey wins!"

Inferno zapped his newly evolved Pokemon back into his Pokeball without even knowing its real name. He just walked away.

**OOO**

"Metapod the chrysalis Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie, with a hard shell Metapod cannot move but awaits until the day he can finally evolve. Metapod is a bug type."

Inferno sighed and closed his Pokedex. It was a day after the contest, Zoey had won. She parted ways with our heroes and gave Inferno some contest advice before she left them. And now they were back on the road.

After the whole contest accident Inferno had tried his best to try to train Metapod. "You know maybe if we train his defensive stats we could make him evolve." Suggested Nova.

Our red haired hero fell onto the ground and sighed. "No maybe I should let Metapod rest." He zapped his bug type back into his Pokeball and whispered to the ball "Don't worry pal you will evolve soon."

"What are you losers doing here?" our heroes turned to a harsh voice and saw….

End of Chapter

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that… anyway I decided to make Inferno's lost so unfair its almost funny. Apologies for my constant lack of battles but the next chapter will be WAY different. Anyway here are the Pokemon listings **

_**Maria:  
**_**(On team)  
Chespin: Tackle, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite (Male)  
Fletchling: Peck, Quick Attack, Flame charge,(Male)**

_**Inferno: **_**  
(On team)  
Fennekin: Scratch, Ember, Pysbeam, Howl, (Female)  
Metapod: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, (Male)**

_**Nova:  
**_**(On team)  
Froakie: Pound, Bubble, Quick attack, (Female)**

**And yes Fletchling and Froakie haven't fought yet. But don't worry your pretty little head. Anyway I have some questions.**

**1) Did you like Fennekin talking to Inferno?**

**2) Do you believe in Metapod and want him to become stronger? **

**3) Guess who the person at the end is but I won't say yes or no who he/she is. And yes this isn't a question.**

**4) Have you watched the first two episodes of the XY anime? And if you did do you like Clemont and Bonnie as much as me?**

**5) Were you as happy as I was when Wobbuffet came back in the anime and actually did something useful?**

**Well that's all for now! Tepigsfire758 is out, PEACE!**


	5. Battles and Rivals Galore!

**Hey people! Umm uh I'm on my Ipad writing to you all. Long story short I was robbed right when winter break was over and I lost my laptop. But now let's forget that horrible incident and read forward! Oh yeah! When your reading the battle parts feel free to open another tab and turn on some battle music to help you picture the fights... That is if your not reading on a phone or something.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Battles and Rivals Galore!_

"What are you losers doing here?" A voice angrily yelled. The trio turned around expecting Milly, not this guy.

A black haired boy wearing a blue jacket and red outdoor's hat was standing there grinning at the three... What? You expect me to say it? It's Calum!

"Hey neighbor." He said only to Maria ignoring the brothers.

"Calum? You sounded so much like Milly!" Maria said in a impressed tone.

He blushed, ruffled his hair a bit and said "I wanted to mess with you. Although Milly might have said something like... I HATE YOU LOSERS SO MUCH WHY ARE YOU STILL ALVIE!?"

Maria and Nova laughed at this and Inferno then asked. "So Calum. What do you need? Because we were just heading to Santalune Forest and we really want to get far before night falls." He said quickly, obviously wanting to ditch Calum.

"I just wanted to say you did a nice job in the Dewdrop contest. And don't worry even a worthless Pokemon like your Metapod did well." He said smirking.

Inferno glared at Calum but then replied calmly "Well why don't we battle and see who's better... pal?

Calum crossed his arms smugly. "Fine, we'll battle starter vs starter. May the best man win." He stuck out his hand and Inferno angrily shook it.

Maria then asked "Wait who is your starter, neighbor?"

He smiled and said "A pretty cool Pokemon. That's gonna destroy Fennekin."

Inferno slightly frowned. There was no way he was going to let Calum beat him.

**OOO**

"Fennekin, stand by!" Inferno tossed his Pokeball and his fox Pokemon materialized, she barked happily. Fennekin playfully licked her paw and ran it through her yellow tail.

"Really? She cleaned her tail like that? Gross. Anyway meet my awesome partner!" A orange chick like Pokemon appeared out of Calum's Pokeball.

It was about the size of Fennekin, had yellow feathers sticking out of where its arms would be, it also had a weird three fin hairstyle and finally some chicken feet as well.

Inferno's eyes widened and he exclaimed. "A TORCHIC! MY ARCUES WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?

Calum smugly grinned and replied "Inside the package was a prize Pokemon. Apparently I was the lucky fella who got it. AND NOW PREPARE TO GET CREAMED! Torchic use Fury Swipes!"

Torchic's talons glowed white and it dashed towards Fennekin. Once close enough it began to rapidly scratch the fox.

"Quick use a close range Psybeam!" A rainbow colored laser shot out of Fennekin's eyes causing a explosion that blew the chick Pokemon onto it's back.

Calum ruffed his hair and countered "Use Focus Energy and then use Quick Attack!"A shiny blue aura appeared on Tochic and it soon disappeared. After that Torchic began to sprint so fast towards Fennekin a white trail was behind it. Torchic then slammed the fox Pokemon causing her to be blown back through the air.

"Fennekin land on your feet and use Howl! After that use Ember to power up Scratch!" After that long command. Fennekin landed on her feet and roared loudly, she was then covered in a red aura that disappeared quickly much like Torchic's.

After that white glowing claws grew out of her paws that she then breathed sparks of fire on. The sparks caused Fennekin's claws to glow a shiny red-orange. She ran towards Torchic scratching her multiple times.

With the combined power of the Howl, Ember and Scratch Fennekin managed to deal enough damage to blow Torchic into Calum's arms. It had swirls in its eyes signifying the battle was over.

"YOU WIN?!" Calum yelled not believing he lost.

Inferno hugged Fennekin and said "Get some rest Fennekin." He zapped her back into her Pokeball and put it back on his belt.

Calum then walked over to Maria and said "I did pretty good, right neighbor?"

Maria replied. "Yeah you did... But Inferno did much better."

Upon hearing this Inferno blushed. "Aww thanks."

"No prob. But now I want to battle Calum!" She yelled out if nowhere.

Nova, Who you probably forgot was even here said "Hold on lady impatient. Let me heal his Torchic then you can fight to your hearts content."

**OOO**

"Fletchling, I choose you!" Maria tossed her Pokeball and her robin like Pokemon materialized.

Calum adjusted his hat and tossed his Pokeball "Pidgey, battle time!" A light brown bird Pokemon with pink talons and weird hair, stood and glared at Fletchling.

Fletchling glared back and you could practically see the determination in their eyes. Maria bent down to Fletchling and gave him a few words. "Ok Fletchling we have trained before, but this is our first battle with a trainer. Just relax and you'll do great."

Fletchling puffed out his chest and winked. Maria giggled and replied "There you go tough guy!" She quickly stood up. "We're ready neighbor!"

"Great! Also before we start lets make this a 2 on 2 battle. Substations are allowed." Calum blurted out.

Maria nodded and commanded. "Ok Fletchling let's go! Use Flame Charge!" He nodded at his master and took off. Fletchling started by running on the ground getting close to Pidgey. Soon after he was enveloped in flames and he was running towards inside a jet of fire with a stream of fire right behind him. But just as he was getting close...

"Pidgey dodge it!" Calum ordered. Pidgey quickly flapped its wings sending it up into the air.

"Fletchling jump!" as Flecthling was running he looked up and saw he was right below Pidgey. The robin Pokemon quickly crouched and leaped at its opponent while he was still engulfed in flames.

"Take off Pidgey! Whatever you do don't let them hit you!" Pidgey flew away right as Fletchling was about to hit him.

Flethcling had soared up and stopped his Flame Charge. Maria then countered "Use Quick Attack!"

The robin Pokemon flew towards his target at a fast paced with the streak behind him. He then got close enough and checked his opponent. Pidgey was blown back a bit and Calum ordered "Use Gust!"

Pidgey's wings glowed blue and it began to flap them very quickly causing a strong current to hurt Fletchling.

"Fletch." He whispered in pain. Soon after the wind grew so strong it caused Fletchling to fall.

Maria then had a stroke of inspiration. "Fletchling slow you fall with your wings!"

He opened his wings, slowed him self down and landed like a ballerina on the ground.

Maria took Fletchling's Pokeball off her belt "Return!" She zapped him into the ball and placed it back. She then took Chespin's Pokeball and threw it "Chespin I choose you!"

It opened and out came the hedgehog/chestnut Pokemon. "Ches!" He roared.

"Chespin use Vine Whip to launch yourself up!" two vines shot out of his palms and had just enough force to send him up eye level with the flying type.

"Ok now use Rollout!" Chespin curled into a ball and begun to spin towards Pidgey. He then hit him and it caused Pidgey too fall back a bit.

"Now again!" Chespin rolled towards Pidgey again and hit him once more. This time the bird lost balance and hit the ground. He struggled to get back up but still did.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack!" Calum roared. Pidgey flew up towards the free falling Chespin, with the white streak now behind him.

"Chespin spin to dodge!" while falling the grass type spun upwards and Pidgey zipped by him. He landed safely on the ground unharmed.

Calum then ordered "Make a u-turn and then use Tackle." Pidgey's streak vanished and he did a u-turn, after that he flew straight towards Chespin."

"Perfect! Now grab Pidgey with Vine Whip." The vines shot out of Chespin's palms and grabbed ahold of Pidgey as he neared his target. Ultimately stopping his attack. "Slam him!"

Chespin controlled the vines and slammed little Pidgey onto the ground. After all that combined damage Pidgey just couldn't take it. He had swirls for eyes.

Calum zapped Pidgey back in and then said "Nice job neighbor. But I won't lose this battle! Torchic stand-by!" the chick Pokemon materialized and saw Chespin. He then stuck his tongue out at the grass type.

"CHES!?" He asked. He then looked at Maria and said to her "Ches ches chespin!"

Maria smiled at him and nodded. They then faced their opponents and both did the "come at me" sign.

Calum then ordered "Ember!" Torchic spat out sparks of fire at Chespin dealing super effective damage to the grass type.

"Shake it off pal!" Chespin quickly shook his head and flexed "Alright now use Bite!" glowing white fangs grew out of Chespin's mouth and he ran towards Torchic.

"Use Ember again!" Torchich blew out more fire sparks at the grass hedgehog thing.

"Roll to dodge the attack and then strike!" Chespin curled into a ball and side-rolled out of the moves path of fire. He then got out of ball form leaped up and bit Torchic's head.

"TORCHIC!" the fire type yelled.

"Now Tackle!" Chespin stopped biting the fire type, jumped off and checked his opponent blowing him back.

Calum shut his eyes and yelled "FULL POWER EMBER!"

While in the air Torchic straightened it's self out and blew out as much fire as he could. Chespin was hurt big time by the attack and fell on his knees. However he got back up refusing to lose.

Calum noticed this and said "Your Chespin sure can take a hit. But sorry neighbor I won't lose! Torchic use Focaus Energy to power up and then hit with Peck!"

Like before Torchic was outlined by a blue aura but instead of his talons glowing white. His beak started glowing white.

As he was running to hit Chespin. Maria said "Use Tacke!"

Chespin ran towards Torchic getting ready to check him. And Torchic was preparing to peak Chespin. The two jumped at each other and crashed in the air.

Both were launched and fell onto their backs. The two of them were panting, out of breath and well... Chespin's eyes were swirls.

Maria zapped her Chespin back in and took out Fletchling's Pokeball. "Let's end this bout dear neighbor. Fletchling lets finish this!"

The robin Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and puffed out its chest. However you could tell that he was getting tired and so was Torchic.

Maria then ordered "Quick Attack!" Fletchling flew towards its opponent with a white streak behind it once again.

Calum then said "Ember!" Torchic blew out sparks at Feltchling damaging it a bit more. Then the robin skimmed Torchic's ribs.

"Now rebound and hit him again!" Fletchling zipped around and headed towards the chick Pokemon once more.

"Use Ember again!" Torchic blew out more fire sparks hurting Fletchling more. But just like last time he skimmed Torchic's ribs damaging the fire type even more.

When Fletchling slowed down he was panting even more. And Torchic was panting just as much.

Maria and Claum both had the same thought. This next move would finish the battle. The two shut their eyes and yelled "Flame Charge/Fury Swipes!"

Fletchling took a deep breath and ran with all his might at Torchic while he was engulfed in bright flames. And little Torchic's talons grew in size and glowed a shiner white color then before. Both ran at each other and as they got close enough... BOOM!

An explosion filled the field. Blocking everyone's sight of the two bird Pokemon. The smoke faded away and on the grass were two knocked out Pokemon. The match had ended in a draw.

Both trainers picked up their Pokemon and hugged them. They then zapped them back in their Pokeballs. Calum then offered his hand to Maria "Nice one neighbor."

Maria shook it back and said "I thought for sure I would lose. After all this was my first battle with Fletchling. You were doing much better then me dude."

Calum blushed a bit and stuttered "Nno you wwwere doing better then mmmme Neighbor."

Nova who though this was getting awkward stepped in and said "If you two are done holding hands. How about some lunch?"

Calum nodded and smiled but in his mind he thought. _"Oh great he's cooking. I'll probably be gagging through the whole thing."_

**OOO**

"Calum your going to choke yourself!" Inferno warned. Now I know what your thinking but he isn't gagging. He's eating so much nothing can fit in his mouth anymore. Turns out that green haired brat is a... decent cook.

Maria who was sitting next to her rival, much to Inferno's disapproval. Was eatting just as fast as Calum. Both had a ton of food in their mouths. Rice cakes that looked like donuts, spaghetti and sandwiches.

Inferno and Nova couldn't believe what they were seeing. Eventually the two... Tepigs ran out of things to inhale and fell off of the table and rubbed their tummies both exclaiming in unison "MY STOMACH IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

The two then sat back in their seats. But were then knocked over by a huge thump. Then it came again this time making Inferno and Nova fall.

Soon after something had crashed into the table destroying it. The thing then slowed to a stop. After it slowed down our heroes... and Calum. Could see it was a Rhyhorn that destroyed all their food.

Then a girl stepped off of the ground/rock type and said "What is wrong with you?! I hope that stupid table didn't hurt Rhyhorn." The girl had blonde hair curled up into a bun, she was wereing a green tank top, black sweatpants and tap shoes.

It was Milly of course. I mean who would ever wear tap shoes? Oh sorry, anyway.

Nova screamed. "Look what you did! You destroyed my portable table! Not to mention almost killed us."

Milly crossed her arms. "Well SORRY! But in case you didn't know Rhyhorn can only go straight if he runs at full speed."

Nova angrily took out his Pokedex and scanned Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn the spike Pokemon. With it's hard body and physical force Rhyhorn can break down a brick wall but can't turn it's direction if it moves at full speed. Rhyhorn is a ground/rock type."

Nova sighed and then said "Ok I guess you couldn't have stopped him from running into our lunch. But you could have at least yelled at us to move away. If we hadn't fallen over you could have killed us."

Milly angrily frowned at him and replied "I've been trampled by a Rhyhorn. And I didn't die."

Maria,Inferno,Nova starred at her after hearing that. They were surprised she didn't die from that. Milly then waved her hand and said "Earth to losers! Stop starring at me!"

Nova then smiled a bit and asked "Want to battle?"

Milly smirked back and said "Sure. But just so you know, when you lose don't go crying to your mommy."

**OOO**

Nova and Milly stood away from each other. Each wanting to win.

"Go Froakie/Foamu!" They yelled at the same time and threw their Pokeballs causing their frog Pokemon to be sent out.

Nova's Froakie, who was a girl. Had lighter blue skin. And Milly's Froakie who was a male had darker blue skin and was just a tiny bit bigger.

The two Froakies starred each other down until Nova called the first attack. "Use Pound!" His Froakie's fist glowed a white color and she ran forward and punched Milly's Froakie across his face.

"Don't just take that from her Foamu! Use Pound!" Just like Nova's Froakie. Foamu's fist turned white and he punched his opponent right across the face.

"Froakie use Bubble!" Froakie blew rapid fast Bubbles that kept popping when they hit Fomau, but don't be fooled. A Pokemon's attack always hurts at least a little bit unless it's not effective at all. But anyway lets return to the fight.

"Foamu use Attract!" commanded Milly. Foamu blew a kiss releasing a ring of hearts, they then phased into Froakie's body. After that hearts replaced her eyes and she was blushing at Foamu.

"You've got her now! Quick Attack back to back!" Foamu quickly ran past Froakie skimming her ribs while he was followed by a white trail. He then rebounded and skimmed her ribs again.

However much to... wait who are you rooting for right now? Ah never mind. Anyway much to Nova's dismay his Froakie was still infatuated with Foamu.

"Warp this up pal. Use Ice Punch!" Foamu pulled back his fist that was surrounded by light blue swirling energy. He then jumped up into the air and landed on his feet. He crouched down and punched Froakie in the gut sending the poor girl flying back.

she fell on her back and the hearts vanished. Being replaced by swirls.

Nova lowered his head and picked up Froakie. "You were great sweetie. Get some rest." He zapped her back in and put her Pokeball away.

Milly laughed mockingly at Nova and even Foamu was laughing. "Nice job idiot. No wait...even a person with mental problems would have done better!" Foamu gave her a thumbs up. And she zapped him back while smiling.

Inferno then stood up and argued. "What was that? Your Froakie knows Ice Punch and Attract?"

Milly stuck her tongue and Inferno and answered. "My mom tutored Foamu and taught him those moves. Anyway I shall be going. Try not to lose too much Nova!"

Inferno grabbed Milly's shoulder and shouted "HOLD IT!"

She turned around and glared at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Inferno gritted his teeth and said. "I don't like the way you treated my little brother."

Milly rolled her eyes "Big deal."

Inferno got angrier "Why are you so mean?"

Milly scrunched her face and yelled back. "BECUASE YOUR ALL JUST SO OBNOXIOUS!"

Red haired boy got angrier but then calmed down and smirked. "Ok we are obnioxus. But let's see how obnoxious I can really be in a battle."

Milly sighed and said "Let's just get this over with."

**OOO**

"Rhyhorn, help me annihilate this idiot!" Milly angrily threw her Pokeball sending out her ground type.

"RHYHORN!" the Pokemon roared!

"Metapod! It's obnoxious time!" Inferno chucked his Pokeball sending his bug type out.

Milly smiled "End this in one hit! Take Down!" Rhyhorn charged at Metapod while being surrounded by an orange outline.

"Metapod use Harden!" Metapod shined a white color and the color disappeared. Rhyhorn crashed into the cocoon Pokemon knocking it back a few feet.

However Harden weakened Take Down's power. And Take Down also deals recoil damage. So in the end Rhyhorn took more damage.

Milly grunted and then ordered "Use Stone Edge!" Pointed stones circled around Rhyhorn and he liffted his feet. He then stomped forward sending the stones flying towards it target.

"Harden once more." Metapod shined white and the stones rapidly struck the Pokemon. However once again Harden weakened the attack.

"Take Down!" Milly shrieked. At this point you can tell she is losing her patience.

"Harden!" Once again Rhyhorn crashed into Metapod. And once again he did little damage and received recoil damage.

"Nice Metapod let's show her how obnoxious we can really be!" Inferno cheered.

Suddenly Metapod began to glow a blue color. In the light you could see the shell cracking and a winged creature coming out of it. The light vanished and a butterfly like Pokemon with a purple body flew up in the air.

Inferno widely smiled but Milly had a look of horror.

Our red haired hero whipped out his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon.

"Butterfree the butterfly Pokemon. You can identify a Butterfree based on the pattern of its wings. Butterfree is a Bug/flying type." Said the pokedex.

Inferno smiled and kept reading his Pokedex. He then shrieked "HE EVEN LEARNED SOME NEW MOVES!"

Inferno brushed his hair and said "Ok pal use your new move. Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed a purple color and then Rhyhorn was evnvolped by a purple outline. Then Rhyhorn was telekinetically thrown into the air and slammed down.

Rhyhorn slowly got up but was soon stopped by Inferno. "Now Butterfree. Use Air cutter!" Butterfree's wings glowed a light blue and he made them flap rapidly causing 'X' shaped slashes of blue energy to fly towards Rhyhorn.

They all hit him over and over. He then fell over with swirls in his eyes. Milly zapped him back in and angrily walked away. But just before she was out of sight she turned around and yelled "YOU WERE LUCKY PUNK BUT NEXT TIME I WILL SHOW THE POWER OF MILLY!"

Maria ran over and hugged Inferno. Causing him to blush.

Inferno noticed Calum was already gone. So he just hugged Maria back.

"Maybe Butterfree was talented was talented. He just needed time." said Inferno.

**OOO**

_**Later that same day**_

Our heroes were already inside the dense Santalune Forest. However dense or not the forest fauna was very pretty. And the wild Pokemon were awfully kind and never bothered the gang.

"We're making great time. At this rate I'll have my first badge before you can say cornucopia." Remarked Maria as she kicked a pebble.

Nova then quickly said "Cornucopia."

Maria eyed him and replied "Can't you tell what a joke is? Oh man just grow up Nova."

_End of chapter 5_

* * *

**Well there you go! I think this was my most fun chapter to write. Anyway here are some questions.**

**1: Now who do you like better? Butterfree or Fletchling? **

**2: Which battle was your favorite in this chapter?**

**3: Are you watching Pokemom XY on January 18?**

**4: Do you think Nova was immature enough or not enough?**

**anyway here are the listings **

**Maria's team**

**Chespin: (Male) Tackle, Vine whip, Bite, Rollout,**

**Fletchling: (Male) Quick Attack, Peck, Flame Charge,**

**Inferno's team**

**Fennekin: (Female) Scratch, Ember, Psybeam, Howl,**

**Butterfree: (Male) Tackle, Confusion, Air Cutter,**

**Nova's Team **

**Froakie: (Male) Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack,**


End file.
